My Immortal
by LittleGlitterMonster
Summary: My Immortal One Shot: Nina has been forgotten by her friends and left for Joy. What will she do when there is nothing left to live for?


_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fearsAnd if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leaveYour presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

Fabian. That one name has been the only thing on my mind since our fight. Why did Joy have to come back and make it her life goal to make me depressed? Everyone has left me for her. At first they would hang out with me too, but eventually it would just be me standing there while they talked. Then they started watching movies without me. It turned into," Would one of you please go tell Nina dinner is ready?"

"Who?" One of them would ask.

"Amber's roommate." Trudy would reply.

That's who I am. That's all I ever will be. Amber's roommate. _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot erase_

Jerome, yes Jerome, was the last one to forget about me. He apologized and tried to get them to talk to me, but they only cared for Joy. Her name should be Despair. I told him that I appreciate it, but after the shunning they had done I didn't think we could be normal again._When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me_

One day, I approached Fabian about it. If I could have one person back, it would be him. We still sat next to each other in French class, so I got his attention before he went home, "Fabian, can I speak to you? It's about the assignment we have to do together."

"Don't worry about it, I will do it." He kept his head down as he gathered his things. Before he could run off I grabbed his arm.

" Fabian, don't you remember me? It's Nina, Nina Martin. The girl who comforted you and held you close when your Uncle Ade died! When you got scared in the cellar, I told you it was fine! I felt like I've known you for years, and I have always been the one that was there for you. Unlike the rest with their sympathetic glances, I did something! I loved you! I can't believe you forgot me, because no matter how hard I try, you still have all of me." With hot tears streaming down my face, I could make out the rest of the class watching. I didn't care. I ran back home. Who am I kidding, this isn't home! Not anymore…_You used to captivate me by your resonating lightNow, I'm bound by the life you left behindYour face it haunts my once pleasant dreamsYour voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

As I burst through the door , I wanted to die. Maybe that's what I should do. I wouldn't be missed. Gran passed the day I was abandon. Technically, I am an orphan. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Trudy pulled me aside at dinner.

" I'm sorry to say your Gran has passed." She embraced me warmly and my tears soaked her shirt.

"No… Please dear God no." I whimpered. The housemates turned to look at me. They all pretty much looked aggravated that I was screaming and crying.

I never heard a "I'm so sorry for your loss." Or a "I'm here for you." Never.

So when my eyes moved over all of the knifes in the kitchen, I didn't think twice. I knew I couldn't do it now though, Trudy is staring right at me. With a heavy sigh, I turned to go upstairs. I trudged up the stairs, wondering if there is a reason to live. I have assembled the cup of Ahnk, so Victor's society has no more use for me. I have no more family, and everyone else forgot me. I jiggled the door knob. Amber had locked it. I could hear her on the phone inside," Daddy, extend my credit limits!"

Seeing as I've been locked out of my room, I went to the common room. Not the best place to avoid Fabian, but the attic had been decorated and turned into Joy's room. I pressed myself into a chair in the corner and prayed no one would notice me. Fabian, Joy, Patricia and Jerome entered the house. They piled their stuff in the hall and plopped down on couches the opposite side of the room.

"What was that thing about in French class with Nina?" Joy said my name like you could catch a disease by saying it.

"I don't know." Fabian admitted.

"She obviously just wants attention." Patricia shrugged.

"I don't know. She did seem pretty upset." Jerome defended.

"Sure, whatever." Fabian dismissively waved his hand.

Just listening to his voice brought back so many memories. I pulled my locket out and studied what we had put on the inside," Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Fabian, and Nina Sibuna forever." I chuckled weakly at that," Sibuna forever, yah right."

The four looked over at me," Oh we didn't see you there."

"It's okay, no one ever does." I forced a smile.

"About that-" Fabian began.

"Save it." I spat.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Can't you see that I am trying to apologize?" He angrily rose to his feet.

"It's a little late for apologizing." I told him.

"Why?" He inquired._When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me_"Because when Uncle Ade died, you cried like a baby and I was the only one that was there for you. I held you close and cooed words of comfort. And when you got spooked in the cellar, I was the one to calm you down and tell you it was okay. Fabian, I have been there thick and thin and you left me. I love you. Goodbye." I explained and stormed to the kitchen. They ran after me. I took a large butcher knife from the wood block and gripped it tightly.

"Nina, don't." Jerome's eyes were wide.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked as Patricia sped off. Three seconds later, all of my housemates were in the doorway.

"Because I am on clean up duty!" Joy groaned. Everyone shot her a glare.

"I love you, that's why." Fabian spoke up.

"No you don't." I denied.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneBut though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

" I've spent months trying to get over you, but I never could. Even though you all live in the same house as me, I have been so alone all along. I hope you all can one day feel the way I have felt over the last few months." I cried. _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me, me, me _

I took a deep breath," Mara, you are so kind and I know you'll go on to do great things. Alfie, keep smiling and show the world that there are aliens. Jerome, thank you for being like a brother to me. Mick, you're great at sports, so don't stop. Patricia, rock on. Amber, shop till you drop. Joy, I will never understand why you decided to make my life a living hell. Fabian, I loved you from the day we first met. I hate to say this. Goodbye."

"Nina!" The whole house screamed.

Those were the last words I heard before I drove the knife through my chest and died.


End file.
